The golf game of the present invention simulates the teeing off at several holes and driving toward the greens associated with those tees and the holes therein.
The golf game is advantageous in that it simulates actual golf play. Thus, a playing field is provided which has on it a plurality of areas that are comparable to fairways. Each fairway includes a teeing off location and a target. The target corresponds to the green and hole on an actual golf course.
On each of the fairways the targets are set at different distances from the teeing off location. Consequently as a player moves from fairway to fairway, as in a real game, he will encounter different degrees of difficulty in hitting the ball to the green because of the distance from the teeing off location to the target. Additionally at each of the teeing-off locations there are several tees so that a golfer will be required to adjust for the relative angle between the tee and the target.
The playing field is arranged so that several parties of golfers can move through the course, each playing their own game, just as in an actual golf game.